someones birth day
by applejack123
Summary: It was pepper birth day and she wanted something UE nil wanted to give here that perfect gift.
1. Chapter 1

At littlest pet shop was Pepper's birth day she loved joker stuff and this birth day she didn't want that she wanted to get something different she already had all the joker stuff she needed she didn't want anymore of joker gets hard with the joker she wanted the most is true love for some reason she and Sunil were the only ones with out that and that is what she wanted but she didn't want to tell anyone she keep it to herself.

Sunil wanted to give Pepper something perfect but when he looked around and saw something he didn't have true had Minka,Vinnie had Penny,captain Cuddles had Sunil had no one and some with Pepper.**_He thought what what if Pepper and him would go together...I know what I will give her true_ smirked thinking of that thought.I can do this he he was walking over to Pepper.****  
**

**Pepper was sitting on the ground thinking when she realized that it was her 19th birth no she said in her head that was the age her mother was when she got her powers just thinking about made her had to get out of here but how?She looked up and saw Sunil walking forwards her with gloves on his did he had gloves on?Uh h-h-hi why do you have gloves on?She asked nothing he you okay?Yeah j-j-just fine um Pepper can I talk to you alone please?Yeah sure she said as he was pulling her away.**

** What do you need to talk to me about she said as they walked into the looked around to see if any one was looking and took of the he looked at his hands at what?Every time I touch something it freezes see he touched a tree and it turned to ice with lightning coming out of !They both Pepper fell back and hit a tree it did the same fell on top of Sunil by um said blushing.I-i-it's o-okay he got up we can't go back I don't won't to hurt any said.I have s-s-something I must tell how today is your birth day?Yeah?u-um d-d-do you want to b-b-be m-my girlfriend?YES YES I WILL!I got what I wanted the most for my birth said with a huge smile!how sweet Sunil and Pepper looked around to see who it was... do you I want why do you want me?Because my brother here has something to tell turned to Sunil what do you need to tell me?Pepper looked at the we're said.I-I-I don't just that I l...NO YOU FOOL!Since I'm not going to get it out of him I will tell you Sunil cheated on ? I-I-I thought you loved said with tears running down her I DID' I didnt .Sunil said to DON'T TOUCH ME YOU said running away crying.**

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper ran all the way to a hill why why why I thought he loved me on the first day he cheated on said to wind picked up and started in to a snow storm it froze all of the land.I need to get back said she headed were she left Sunil and Shahrukh.**

**You little I can't believe you lied to Pepper saying that I cheated on her how dare you lie to her now she hates me litteraly hates said. brother but she can't be any one exepted me that said with a started at sunil and pined him to the go of me you ARE YOU DOING TO SUNIL!Pepper got up and turned around he tried to hurt looked at Sunil how dare you hurt your own brother!Pepper screamed at he 's lieing to you Pepper listen to me !Sunil I will not listen to walked to Shahrukh are you OK?Yeah I'm pepper said walking away.**

**At littlest pet shop Pepper walked in and sat down on the ground Penny aka her sister walked up to Pepper are you okay?Penny I had what I wanted for my birth day but that cheated on .Oh,do you need anything?No thanks Vinnie wal****ked up as Penny walked what's wrong?Vinnie asked.I don't want to talk .TELL ME!NO!TELL ME NOW!I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO LEAVE ME ALONE!Pepper opened her eyes and saw ice all around her Vinnie on the floor with his mouth open.I-I-I got t uo go ran out of the littlest pet shop ran to the paced Sunil and shahrukh are you running?But Pepper keep running but he didn't follow because he knew she hated him.**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

pepper ran all the way up on a hill it really began to snow now.

(Song started)

Snow glows white on the mountain tonight.

Village of icelasion looks like I did it.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you've always have to be.

Counsel don't feel don't let them know well now they know

Let it go let it go can't hold it back any more

Let it go let it go turn away and slab the door.

I don't care what there going to say let the storm rage on cold never bothered me anyway.

Funny how some distances makes every thing seem small and all the fears that ones con ruled me can't get to me at all.

Time to see what I can do to test the limits and break though no right no wrong no rules for me I'm free

Let it go let it go one with the wind and sky let it go let it go you'll never see me I stand an where I stay let the storm rage on

My powers flouriy through the air into the ground

One thought the cristalized is like an ice blast

I'm never going back the past is in the pasted

So let it go and I will rise like the break of dawn let it go that perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day let the storm rage ONNNNNNNNNN!

(Song ends)

Very nice Pepper.A very familiar voice turned around to see...

TO BE CONTINUED! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper turned to see are you not going back to littlest pet shop.I don't have to tell you


End file.
